Chaos Control
''Chaos Control is a recurring technique in the AU. It is a Chaos Powers that allows the user to warp time and space with the mystical Chaos Emeralds. While first introduced as a way to teleport over large distances, Chaos Control has since been evolved into an overall term for any supernatural reality manipulation conducted through the Chaos Emeralds, allowing incredible feats such as traveling through time and between dimensions, altering the fabric of reality, or freezing time.'' Chaos Control is also known to be the foundation upon which various chaos energy-based Chaos Powers are based. Description Chaos Control is an ability that allows the user to manipulate or warp the fabric of space and time using the power of the Chaos Emerald and its effects can be molded into affecting reality in a multitude of manners. The power of Chaos Control is enhanced with each Chaos Emerald added to its usage, until reaching full power with all seven, meaning that the more Chaos Emeralds that are used in the process, the greater is the extent that the user can warp space and time. Furthermore, because the power of the Chaos Emeralds can be harnessed without a physical connection to a Chaos Emerald, users only need to be within an unknown proximity to one to use Chaos Control. Chaos Control requires at least one Chaos Emerald nearby to draw power from, and without one, Chaos Control is impossible. Space Manipulation Chaos Control is foremost associated with its ability to manipulate space, which is usually used to create warps that teleport the user instantaneously from one place to another. The user can also bring others with them when warping, or warp objects to other locations without going with them by firing Chaos Control as an energy ball, though varying amounts of energy is required depending on the extent of the warp. With all seven Chaos Emeralds, the user can perform Chaos Control to its full extent, which can teleport objects as large as the Moon. With just a couple of Chaos Emeralds, Chaos Control can even be used for interdimensional travel. Time Manipulation The second most common use of Chaos Control is its ability to manipulate time, though not to the same extent as the space-manipulation. It is most frequently used to either slow down time or stop it entirely, which in turn keeps other suspended without any means of breaking free. The users themselves are unaffected, however. With at least two Chaos Emeralds, Chaos Control also allows the user to travel through time itself, though some space manipulation is involved. In Loss, it is demonstrated by Reece, who had two Chaos Emeralds, attempted to activate Chaos Control, the attempt cancel each other out and create a rip in the fabric of space-time. These Time-Space Rifts gives anyone who enters a brief degree of choice in quickly traveling backward or forwards in time and to another location as well. Trivia *''The term 'Chaos Control' is an oxymoron, as chaos is something uncontrollable.'' *''Chaos Control is used a noun, not a verb. The verb for Chaos Control is "warp" (example, "He just warped around by using Chaos Control.")'' *''Chaos Control appears to be very easy to perform, as Wall-Z was already able to perform it after only having witnessed Reece use it once. Also, Vote-X induced a Chaos Control at his first try, almost immediately after Reece demonstrated it.'' *''This is the only known way to get out of an Adhesive Puddle and or dodge it as demonstrated by Reece who has constantly avoided Vohantex's Traps.'' *''This the only ability Reece has almost always used in terms of both travel and battle.'' Category:Chaos Abilities